gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars ist ein Mash-Up aus der elften Episode der fünften Staffel, Die Stadt der Engel, und wird von Jean Baptiste mit Throat Explosion bei den Nationals 2013 gesungen. "Mr. Roboto" stammt von Styx aus ihrem elften Album "Kilroy Was Here" aus dem Jahr 1983. "Counting Stars" stammt von OneRepublic aus ihrem dritten Album "Native" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Throat Explosion: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata ah-oo hima de Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai... Jean (Throat Explosion): You're wondering who I am (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Machine or mannequin (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) With parts made in Japan (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) (mit Throat Explosion: I am the modern man) (Oh oh) I've got a secret I've been hiding (Oh oh) under my skin (Oh oh) I'm just a man who needed someone (Oh oh) And somewhere to hide To keep me alive (Woah!), (mit Throat Explosion: Just keep me alive) Jean mit Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo (domo, Roboto!) Thank you, thank you, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) I want to thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Please, thank you, oh... (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Jean mit Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): The time has come at last (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Jean (Throat Explosion): To throw away this mask (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Now everyone can see (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Jean mit Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): My true identity... (Oh oh!) Yeah! Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be (Jean: Oh) Jean mit Throat Explosion: Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Jean: Like a swinging vine Swinging my heart across the line And in my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Jean mit Throat Explosion: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so right Doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Jean (Throat Explosion): Everything that kills me makes me feel alive! (Ooh ooh ooh...) Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Jean mit Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, (Jean: Oh!) I've been losing sleep Jean mit Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting (Throat Explosion: stars!) Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn Throat Explosion: Sink in the river (Jean: Woah woah woah woah!) The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn (Jean: Ooh!) Sink in the river The lessons I learned (Jean: Ooh!) Take that money Watch it burn Jean und Throat Explosion: We'll be, we'll be counting stars! Trivia *''Mr. Roboto'' und Counting Stars sollten ursprünglich Solos von Jean Baptiste sein, wurden aber aus unbekannten Gründen in einen Mash-Up abgeändert. *Der Mash-Up ist der fünfte, der bei einem Wettbewerb performt wird. Die anderen vier sind Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', Survivor/I Will Survive, Fly/I Believe I Can Fly und Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain. *In Vom Finden der Liebe erzählt Jan Blaine, dass sie Liz auf einem Styx-Konzert kennengelernt hat, "damals als sie noch Hardrock gemacht haben und nicht diesen komischen Robot-Scheiß", womit sie sich auf Mr. Roboto bezieht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Nationals